jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Classes
The Classes of dinosaurs There are 4 classes of dinosaurs in the game. They are herbivores, carnivores, pterosaurs, and amphibians. All dinosaurs are superior to a certain type. Hybrids and Aquatics are no classes. * Only building one class should be avoided at all costs. It will make you struggle in some battle stages or events. * There are events that challenge you in strength for one class but give out legendary card packs. For example, Carnivore Carnage or Hervibore Hazard. IMG 4426.PNG|A legendary amphibian IMG 4204.PNG|A super rare pterosaur IMG 4601.PNG|A legendary carnivore IMG 4240.PNG|A common herbivore Pteradon.jpg IMG 5999.PNG IMG 6033.PNG Ankylo.jpg IMG 4372.PNG|A victorious amphibian |link=Koolasuchus What Is Your Favorite Class? Carnivores Herbivores Amphibians Pterosaurs They are all important Carnivores Carnivores have a 50% advantage against herbivores. They are 50% inferior to amphibians. # Majungasaurus # Utahraptor # Carnosaurs # Guanlong # Tyrannosaurus rex # Velociraptor # Spinosaurus # Allosaurus # Dimetrodon # Dilophosaurus # Giganotosaurus # Irritator # Ostafrikasaurus # Rajasaurus # Tyrannotitan # Suchomimus # Pyroraptor # Ophiacodon # Monolophosaurus List of Carnivore Hybrids # Indominus rex # Spinoraptor # Carnoraptor # Alangasaurus # Spinoraptor # Metrialong # Priotrodon # Rajastega # Suprannotitan List of Limited Edition Carnivores # Troodon # Megalosaurus # Ceratosaurus # Gorgosaurus # Secodontosaurus # Metriacanthosaurus # Yutyrannus VIP Carnivores # Tanycolagerus Herbivores Herbivores have a 50% advantage against pterosaurs. They are 50% inferior to carnivores. # Triceratops # Argentinosaurus # Diplodocus # Stegosaurus # Tuojiangosaurus # Nasutoceratops # Ankylosaurus # Pelecanimimus # Bonitasaura # Supersaurus # Corythosaurus # Euoplocephalus # Gallimimus # Parasaurolophus # Pachycephalosaurus # Unaysaurus # Shunosaurus # Therizinosaurus List of Herbivore Hybrids # Stegoceratops # Giganocephalus # Pachyceratops # Ankylodocus # Labyrinthosaurus # Parasaura # Unayrhynchus List of Limited Edition Herbivores # Antarctopelta # Deinocheirus # Einiosaurus # Erlikosaurus # Kentrosaurus # Pachyrhinosaurus # Segnosaurus # Zalmoxes VIP Herbiovores # Apatosaurus # Wuerhosaurus Amphibians Amphibians have a 50% advantage over carnivores. They are 50% inferior to pterosaurs. # Limnoscelis # Labyrinthodontia # Koolasuchus # Metriorhynchus # Sarcosuchus # Ichtyostega # Prionosuchus # Microposaurus # Kaprosuchus # Nundasuchus # Postosuchus List of Hybrid Amphibians # Koolasaurus # Diplotator # Ostaposaurus # Gorgosuchus # Nundagosaurus List of Limited Edition Amphibians VIP Amphibians # Prestosuchus # Mastodonsaurus # Metoposaurus Pterosaurs Pterosaurs have a 50% advantage over amphibians. They are 50% inferior to herbivores. # Alanqa # Tropeognathus # Tapejara # Hatzegopteryx # Quetzalcoatlus # Pteranodon # Coloborhynchus # Dsungaripterus # Zhejiangopterus # Dimorphodon # Scaphognathus # Aerotitan List of Pterosaur Hybrids * Tropeogopterus * Suchoripterus * Pelecanipteryx * Limnorhynchus * Metriaphodon List of Limited Edition Pterosaurs # Darwinopterus VIP Pterosaurs # Pterodactylus # Pterodaustro Surfaces Surfaces have a 50% advantage over caves. They are 50% inferior to reefs. # Megalodon # Styxosaurus # Prognathodon # Plesiosaurus # Helicoprion # Mauisaurus # Elasmosaurus # Onchopristis List of Limited Edition Surfaces # Mosasaurus # Edestus VIP Surfaces # Tylosaurus # Hainosaurus # Plotosaurus Caves Caves have a 50% advantage over reefs. They are 50% inferior to surfaces. # Dunkleosteus # Ammonite # Dakosaurus # Xiphactinus # Baculites # Geosaurus List of Limited Edition Caves # Bananogmius VIP Caves # Orthacanthus # Giant Orthocone Reefs Reefs have a 50% advantage over surfaces. They are 50% inferior to caves. # Leptocleidus # Kronosaurus # Psephoderma # Trinacromerum # Liopleurodon # Pliosaurus # Protostega # Dolichorhynchops List of Limited Edition Reefs # Archelon # Umoonasaurus VIP Reefs # Henodus Snows Snows have a 50% advantage over savannahs. They are 50% inferior to caverns. # Smilodon # Sarkastodon List of Limited Edition Snows # Woolly Mammoth Savannahs Savannahs have a 50% advantage over caverns. They are 50% inferior to snows. # Entelodon # Phorusrhacos # Elasmotherium # Indricotherium Caverns Caverns have a 50% advantage over snows. They are 50% inferior to savannahs. # Andrewsarchus Class Advantage Advantages by 50% of class. This can help win a battle or lose a battle. Category:Classes